The invention relates to an intake device for combustion air with a formally integrated air guide intake duct in a motorcycle, in particular in a motor scooter with a drive assembly swing arm.
In conventional motorcycles, in particular in motor scooters with drive assembly swing arms, the intake air is sucked in through a snorkel which is attached to the air filter box as an additional component. Depending on the vehicle, the snorkel is placed in a concealed manner behind trim parts of the vehicle, the exact arrangement being dependent on the conditions in the respective vehicle. Since a drive assembly swing arm can be used in vehicles of various designs, different overall shapes of the vehicles depending on the model are the rule. The structurally fixed intake snorkel can be adapted only poorly, however, to the formally different boundary conditions of each model. Furthermore, the position of the intake opening of the snorkel is in each case undefined here and is not clearly reproducible. The air which is actually sucked in and its quality (temperature, humidity) is influenced by the position of the intake opening, however. Furthermore, the snorkel requires installation space which is to be provided in advance in the construction and into which the snorkel then has to be introduced during assembly in a complicated manner depending on the vehicle. A snorkel of this type cannot be integrated in an ideal manner into the overall vehicle.
The invention is therefore based on the object of providing an intake device which can dispense with the use of an external intake snorkel.
This and other objects are achieved by an intake device for combustion air in a motorcycle, with an air filter box and an air guide intake duct which extends from the air filter box in a fixed orientation to an intake space and is formed at least in sections by parts of the air filter box.
The air guide intake duct which is preferably configured in one piece on the air filter box replaces the snorkel and is integrated formally into the overall vehicle or the drive assembly swing arm of a motor scooter.
In one embodiment of the motorcycle with a drive assembly swing arm, it is provided as a formally integrative solution of the invention that a side trim part is used and the air guide intake duct is formed from parts of the side trim part and the air filter box. Each part per se provides a part of the air guide intake duct, which parts form the air guide intake duct and possibly parts of the air filter box in the assembled or mounted state. The edges to be assembled can be sealed via suitable sealing measures, with the result that no leakage air is sucked in.
In one preferred embodiment of the invention, in the installed state, the air guide intake duct is oriented toward the ground in a range from −45 degrees to +45 degrees, more preferably in a range from −15 degrees to +15 degrees, with respect to a vertical line. An extent of the air guide intake duct of this type which is oriented toward the ground makes a gravity-induced return (water separation) possible of water which is sucked in with the combustion air, for example in the case of rain or high air humidity which can condense in the air guide intake duct.
It is provided in one advantageous embodiment, furthermore, that, in the interior, the air guide intake duct has a labyrinth which connects and returns moisture which is sucked in together with the combustion air before reaching the air filter box. It is proposed as one implementation of a labyrinth of this type to configure fan elements in the air guide intake duct, on which fan elements moisture collects and drips off again owing to gravity. For this purpose, additional lines or guide ducts can be provided in the air guide intake duct, via which lines or guide ducts the water which is collected by the fan elements drains off.
It is particularly favorable to configure the fan elements in one piece on the air guide intake duct, with the result that they do not become detached or change the flow over the service life.
It is also provided according to the invention in one exemplary embodiment that the air guide intake duct extends into the air filter box over a predefined length. That section of the air guide intake duct which protrudes into the air filter box can be adhesively bonded or can be fastened in a sealed manner by way of other means which are known in the art. The formal integration into the air filter box affords the advantage that the air guide intake duct can be dimensioned with regard to its length in an optimum manner in flow terms independently of the remaining components of the vehicle.
A motor scooter with a drive assembly swing arm and an intake cavity which is integrated formally therein is likewise a constituent part of the invention, an intake device according to the above description being arranged on the drive assembly swing arm. In one favorable embodiment, the intake space is an intake cavity which is configured in the drive assembly swing arm and to which the air guide intake duct extends, starting from the air filter box. A completely linked system is produced in this way which is formally integrated completely into the drive assembly swing arm or the overall vehicle, without adaptations depending on the model being necessary.
All the above-described features can be combined as desired, insofar as this is technically possible.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
Identical designations denote identical parts in all the figures.